


I Never Liked The Stars (Until They Gave Me You)

by AryatheSuper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Because it's all fun and games, Cat Doesn't Leave, F/F, Kara needs a break and so does Lena, Luthors deserve hugs too, Sanvers is life, Season 2 Canon-Compliant, SuperCorp, Till you fall in love, Video Blog, and the cw can suck it, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryatheSuper/pseuds/AryatheSuper
Summary: Kara's lost her taste in National City, and how better to unwind after saving the world than a road trip? And how better to spend a road trip than with your best friend? And of course, Cat likes to make life interesting for the young reporter while she's away....





	I Never Liked The Stars (Until They Gave Me You)

**Author's Note:**

> Because.  
> Leave a comment yall!

It took a lot of convincing.

A _lot_.

J'onn said no. Alex said no several times more. Cat gave her a look when she asked for the time off.

 It was Kal, she thought, that eventually settled the matter. She had been moping, Kara knew she had, avoiding everyone and trying not to impede on their happiness, and she was glad that they had won against the Daxamites -- she _was --_ but victory left a sour taste in her mouth, and National City didn't hold the appeal it used to for her.

All it did was hurt.

Kal-El's reasoning was simple: Kara needed a break, and so did Supergirl. The city would not blame its hero for taking a break after defeating Rhea. Kal also used his alter-ego on Cat: Kara had just experienced a devastating loss, Clark said, and she needed to take some time to re-center; after all, how could her best reporter write her best if she was feeling so blue? Hadn't Cat herself gone on hiatus for the same reason? Kara could work from abroad, he said, and send in stories from afar.

And then a thought hit Kara like a ton of bricks.

"Miss Grant, I think I have an idea for a story, if I can persuade another person to take some time off."

Cat had raised an eyebrow, but allowed Kara to talk, and as she did, the CEO straightened up with interest, while Kal looked like he was trying to clamp down a scowl. As she finished, Cat looked thoughtful.

"I didn't know you had such powerful friends, Kiera. Still, it could work ... if she's willing. You get on that immediately, and call me as soon as she decides." She made a shooing gesture at the pair of them. "Now, as much as I enjoy staring at your cousin's chiseled jawline, I have a meeting with the President in an hour. Away with you two."

Kara wrinkled her nose, but she and Kal made to depart.

"And Kara."

"Kara looked up at the older woman, surprised by the use of her actual name. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

Cat took her glasses off and polished them. "Make sure you take what time you need."

Kara smiled a little.

 

_Later that evening._

Lena looked up from her scotch as the flutter of a cape could be heard as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. Supergirl touched down lightly, not dropping the way she usually did, but softly, as though she were tired of force, of meaningless shows of strength.

Lena looked into her face and wasn't sure what she saw.

There was silence between them for a time; both were tired, Lena knew, from the events of the week before. In fact, Supergirl looked like she might not yet have recovered from her challenge against Rhea; her face was drawn, and there was weight pressing down her mighty shoulders. The superhero, nevertheless, had sought her company, and Lena welcomed it over the solitude of the last few days.

Finally, though, after several minutes and Supergirl's posture seemed to have relaxed somewhat, Lena asked the question that she had been itching to ask someone all week.

"How is she?"

Supergirl looked solemnly out over the city, shoulders slumped forward as she leaned on the banister with her arms crossed against her chest, and sighed. "She's trying," came the heavy reply. "I don't think anyone is fooled, though."

Lena pursed her lips and looked down, playing with her glass. "She hasn't come to see me. No one has."

"The DEO is helping with the recovery effort. I have been, too; I only went to see her last night." Supergirl hesitated. "Alex asked me to check in on her; she was worried. It's been ... difficult, I think, for all of us." Another pause. " How are you? Have you heard from your mother?"

Lena shook her head. "Not recently. She called, the day after, but nothing since then."

Supergirl nodded thoughtfully. "Still, I don't like this silence. The city is rarely quiet."

"Well, you did just become the Champion of Earth," Lena said, trying for some humor. She shoulder-checked the superhero, who swayed with the motion, her lips quirking up a little. "Maybe all the bad guys are scared to come out."

"Maybe. They won't be for long, though." Supergirl looked down, toying with her fingers. "Miss Luthor ... I'm going to be leaving for a while."

Lena looked up sharply. "Leaving?"

"Only for a while. A month or two, maybe. I'm not completely certain yet." Supergirl looked sideways at Lena and away again. "There are some things I need time to think through, and ... Miss Danvers isn't the only one who lost; I counted Mon-El as a close frieind of mine."

Lena sighed and nodded, looking back out over the city.

"I _am_ curious about something, though," Supergirl said, her voice lifting just a little. Lena raised an eyebrow without turning. "How did you get the remote into my suit without me noticing?"

Lena's lips quirked into a sly grin. "I have my ways."

Supergirl chuckled once and shook her head. The sound was welcome; Lena felt a little warmer for having caused it.

"So what now?" she asked the Kryptonian after a minute more.

Supergirl shrugged. "I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I should check on Kara again, just to make sure she's okay."

"That would be nice of you." Lena hesitated. "Could you, maybe ...?"

Supergirl graced her with the barest hint of a smile. "I'll tell her to call you." The hero hesitated, then touched Lena's bicep lightly. "Go home, Le -- Miss Luthor. Get some rest. We all need it."

Lena nodded. "Thank you, Supergirl. For everything."

Supergirl really smiled this time. "You don't have to thank me, Miss Luthor. And besides --" She stepped up onto the balcony's ledge, " --you'll see me again. Sooner than you might think, I'm sure."

Lena smiled too. "Good night, Supergirl."

"Good night, Miss Luthor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena's phone rang well past midnight.

Head bowed over some paperwork, Lena answered the phone without looking. "Lena Luthor's office."

"You know," mused a low voice, "when Supergirl has to tell you to go home, you should consider the fact that _maybe_ you work too much."

"Kara!" Lena sat upright, dropping her pen with a clatter. "How are you?"

A dry laugh echoed through the phone. "It's hard to tell most days. Mostly I just want to sit and never move again. I feel kinda ... numb. Kinda scared of what will happen when that wears off. I think I get it now, where you're at some days."

Alarm bells went off in Lena's head; she did _not_ like the sound of Kara's words. "D'you want me to come over?"

There was a pause on Kara's end of the line. Then: "No ... no, Lena, it's late anyway, too late for you to drive all the way over here. I'll be okay ... would you mind if I came to see you tomorrow?"

Lena smiled a little. "I'd love that."

"Okay." There seemed to be a little smile in Kara's voice. "Supergirl told me you asked about me."

"I did. I've been worried about you."

"Lena, I'm okay."

Lena hesitated. "Kara, honey, please don't take this the wrong way, but ... I don't think you are." There was a sharp inhale on the other end of the line. "I know what it means to lose someone you care about. You don't have to be okay right now."

Kara didn't answer for a second. "I feel like I'm gonna fall apart."

Lena immediately started to gather her things. "I'll be over soon."

"Lena --"

"Kara, please, don't fight me on this." 

There was a hesitation over the line. Then, finally, her voice frighteningly small, Kara said, "Okay."

"I'll be over soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lena thought she was prepared to see Kara. She knew that her friend was upset, and part of her was expecting what she herself often did when she was in a black mood: perhaps she would find her with a drink in hand, a quiet anger about her. In hindsight, she thought part of her also still expected that sunny Danvers smile to greet her at the door as always, which was why she was so devastated when a soft "come in," greeted her knock, and she opened the door to find Kara perched on her windowsill, dressed in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt and cradling a small pillow to her chest.

Lena was the last person to say that she was any good at dealing with emotions; she tamped down on hers far too often, and had never had a friend to comfort before. But at the sight of Kara, quiet and defeated, she knew she had to do _something_. Closing the door behind her, she moved to sit on the floor next to her friend, kicking off her heels once she was situated.

Kara shifted. "You're gonna ruin your suit."

"I don't mind."

It was silent after that for a long while. Lena was content to sit there and wait for Kara to speak, not having any words herself.

Eventually, her patience was rewarded. "I thought I had it, Lena. I thought I was gonna be happy when those ships fled." Lena cocked her head to the side and listened. "have a good job that I like, and you, and my other friends, Supergirl. I get to see Alex _finally_ be happy. And I had him." Kara swallowed. "And now ... now I don't know what to feel."

Lena was quiet for a time. "Did you know that he was an alien?"

Kara took a moment to answer. "Yeah. He was a refugee. Daxam is a sister plant to Krypton. When Kryton was destroyed, it made Daxam uninhabitable, turned it into a wasteland. We thought he was the only survivor; I tried to help him find a home here."

Lena nodded slowly, filing the information away for later. "I'm sorry."

"No ... I'm proud of him. He did what was right. I just wish there was more I could've done."

"Kara, even Supergirl couldn't've done more."

"I know." Kara hugged her pillow closer to her chest.

Lena hesitated. "Do ... d'you want me to stay with you?"

Kara sniffed. "You need to rest, Lena."

"can do that here."

Kara nodded without looking at her. The light from outside illuminated tear tracks on her cheeks.

And Lena stayed while Kara cried.

 

Lena awoke to the scent of something amazing filling her nose. She yawned and stretched, feeling a blanket shift over her shoulders.

Wait.

When the hell did she get on the couch?

She shook her head and stretched again, filing away the anomaly for another time. She heard murmured voices and focused on that; sitting up, she saw the lithe form of Alex Danvers sitting at Kara's island table, arguing quietly with her sister over a mug of coffee.

"Kara, you can't, you _know_ they need you here --"

"They did just fine without me before I came out."

"The city --"

" --will have to get by without me. Cat's announcing my hiatus soon -- and giving me the time off to go."

That seemed to stun Alex. "Cat Grant _actually_ gave you time off?"

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are," Kara said wryly. She looked up, away from the stove where she was cooking -- and her eyes immediately fell upon Lena. "Oh, you're awake! I made pancakes -- I hope you're not opposed to chocolate chip."

Lena shook her head with a rueful grin, feeling a stone drop into the pit of her stomach. "Count me in for anything with chocolate in it. Good morning, Agent Danvers."

"Miss Luthor." Alex inclined her head by way of greeting, looking grouchy about the change of subject but not sounding at all like she might hate her for being a Luthor.

"You're leaving?" Lena asked, turning to Kara.

Kara coughed awkwardly, looking sheepish. "Uh, yeah. Supergirl mentioned taking a break, and I thought it over and decided maybe she had the right idea."

"J'onn's gonna be pissed," Alex warned her, and Kara sighed.

"J'onn will be fine. And so will you." Kara looked at the clock. "You'd better go, you're gonna be late for Maggie. I'll call, every day, okay? And you know how to get ahold of me if you need to."

"I don't like this," Alex growled. "It has bad news written all over it."

"Alex, you can't look out for me every second of every day. Now go, go be with your fiancee before she kicks both our asses."

Alex's whole face softened and lit up, and she smirked. "I'd like to see her try." Even so, she got up and donned her leather jacket, grabbing her helmet off the table. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will." As Alex left, Kara turned and saw Lena grinning. "What?"

"I have _never_ seen her so soft."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You should see them together." She gestured. "C'mon, come eat, there's something I wanna talk to you about."

Curious, Lena got to her feet and padded over to occupy the stool that Alex had vacated. "Something wrong?"

"Um, no, not really, I just --" Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. "How ... how d'you feel about road trips?"

Lena frowned. "Can't say I have any opinion. Never been on one."

Kara set a plate of pancakes in front of Lena and sat across from her with a small mountain, grinning. "Guess it'll be a first for both of us, then."

Lena looked up, surprised and disbelieving all at once, and Kara's grin widened. "Well, I mean, if you want to." When Lena's expression did not change, Kara's voice grew panicked. "I mean -- you don't have to if you don't want to, I just -- I thought maybe, you'd like a break, I mean you work so hard and I know you've had it rough too, this last week has been hell on wheels for us both and --"

"Kara." Kara snapped her mouth closed halfway through her rambling, waiting with her huge, pleading puppy dog eyes.

God. Lena was fond of Kara's rambling, but she was a liar if she said she could deny Kara anything when she pouted at her like that. She felt any resolve she might have had crumble on the spot.

" I didn't say I didn't want to go." Kara's eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "I was just surprised is all. Nobody's ever ... thought of me like that before."

Kara laughed. "You'll get used to me eventually. But don't think me so thoughtful just yet, there's bribery involved."

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Of course there is. But I have a feeling it's not coming from you."

Kara turned pink and scratched behind her ear. "Not exactly -- I mean, it was sort of my idea, but -- uh, you don't have to if you don't want to...."

"Kara, what is it?" Lena asked, laughing. "It can't be all that bad."

Kara pursed her lips and pulled out a small camcorder, setting it gingerly on the table between them.

"I thought -- capturing video of the road trip would make a cool online article. Miss Grant had the same idea, except we fell to talking, and ... " Kara bit her lip, and Lena had to try hard to bite back a smile.

"The Life and Times of Lena Luthor?" she teased, and Kara blanched.

"No -- I mean, yes, kind of, in a way -- it was more -- _ugh_." She wrung her hands together. "Lena, I want to make sure you're getting _good_ publicity, because you deserve it, because you're _amazing_ , and -- and CatCo can do it, get your positive side out there, and Cat thinks it's a brilliant idea --"

" _Cat Grant_ thinks this is a good idea?"

Kara laughed. "Cat's been back barely a week and I think she's practically ready to adopt you."

Lena laughed. God, it felt good to laugh. Kara's expression turned eager. "So you're in?"

"Oh, definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara had a lot of preparing to do. She knew that, and she knew that if J'onn weren't so cross about the fact that she was leaving, he'd be cross about the fact that she was leaving things until the last minute.

Nevertheless, for the moment, the weight of Mon-El's departure had left her shoulders, and she was doing content laps around the city, every now and then pushing herself to go faster, _faster_ , just to see how fast she could go.

She stopped at a park to chat with a few kids playing there -- their awed smiles were something she would never get over -- and finally, as the sunset turned the sky pink and orange, she found herself alighting on Cat Grant's balcony. Cat was leaning against the banister, nursing a glass of amber liquid, and she looked up with a small smile as Kara touched down.

"Hiatus, huh?" she asked, and Kara nodded.

"I think after recent events, it's a good idea." Kara leaned against the banister beside the CEO, leaning on her arms. "I think both National City and I deserve a break."

"Mm."

"That, and I know the people will be safe here with the Guardian while I'm away."

Cat nodded thoughtfully. Then, after a moment, she casually asked, "Have you procured a vehicle for your trip with Miss Luthor?"

Kara scratched behind her ear, an idle habit she had fallen into. "Well, no, but she did agree to go, and she likes the idea of the video, so once --" She stopped and her eyes grew wide. Cat smirked at the skyline. "I mean, I --"

"There's no way to fix _that_ blunder, Supergirl," Cat said with a small chuckle.

"Miss Grant --"

"Kiera." Cat's smile was more genuine now. "I _know_. I've known for some time now. I'm not sure how you pulled that stunt with the two you's -- it was clever, and it did throw me off for a while -- but at the end of the day, there wasn't really any doubt. Don't worry," she added, sensing Kara's shock, "your secret's safe with me. But I like the certainty."

Kara was quiet for a time. Then: "I'm a call away if you need me, Miss Grant. Whether you need Supergirl or Kara Danvers, I'll be here in a second."

"I know." Cat smiled a lazy smile. But I have a reason for asking, of course. I think I have something to suit your needs."

"Oh, Miss Grant, you didn't have to --"

"Oh, I know, but I want to." Cat's eyes gleamed.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Cat _gave you_ a _car?!_ "

"Uh, no. She _loaned_ me a car. And then proceeded to threaten me with my life if anything happens to it."

"Same difference, really." Maggie whistled as she walked around the old Firebird . Alex crossed her arms with an envious look at the vehicle. "Damn, Little Danvers, I wish I had a boss as cool as yours, this is sick."

Kara grinned, her eyes crinkling. "She _is_ pretty cool."

"And Lena definitely agreed to go?" Alex asked dubiously, still staring at the car.

"Alex, _yes_ , she's excited -- _why_ are you so against this?"

Alex shuffled her feet and grumbled something incoherent, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

"Babe," Maggie said gently, moving to stand in front of Alex. "Use your words, love, what's wrong?"

Alex huffed a sigh and dropped her hands. "I just -- two months is a long time, okay? How do I get by without you, Kara? I'm -- I'm gonna miss you."

Kara felt her throat swell. "Alex -- I'm gonna miss you too, more than anything. I'll call every night, I promise, and send you pictures, and we can video chat --"

"S'not the same," Alex grumbled. "Not to mention all the danger you'll be in --"

"Alex," Maggie said softly. She tugged on Alex's hands until she looked at her. "Danvers, don't be so hard on your sister. She's had a rough week, and -- and I kinda get it. If ...." The detective struggled with her words for a second. "If I lost you like that, I'd be _crushed_. I'd wanna get away for a while too."

Alex's shoulders slumped. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Maggie kissed her nose, and Kara smiled when Alex did. "I always am, Danvers. Always. But you and I both know she needs this."

Alex sighed. "Damn you, Sawyer."

Maggie grinned. "Getting soft on me, Danvers?"

Not a chance. Fine, _fine,_ Kara can go, but you _owe_ me, Kara."

Kara rushed forward and hugged her sister as fiercely as she could without breaking her. "Sister night as soon as I come home," she mumbled, pressing her face into Alex's shoulder. "I promise."

Alex sighed and hugged her back. Hard enough that Kara could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kara was beginning to realize that she really did have clothes strewn all over town.

She tried not to admit to the fact -- it was something that Alex mercilessly teased her about -- but staring at her summer wardrobe, shorts and jeans equally, she was starting to realize just how much stuff was missing from her closet.

She sighed as she closed her second bag up and tossed it carelessly toward the door, eyeing the clock thoughtfully. _I've got an hour,_ she thought to herself. _I bet I could get everything collected by then_.

She grinned at the thought of the challenge; she jumped up and soared through her window, relishing the feel of the air against her skin. It was a push, but Kara loved the test of her abilities, and sure enough, within forty-five minutes she had returned to her flat, packing up the last few essential items into a bag and loading up the car. It made her laugh, just how much fun flying could make the most tedious tasks.

It was quite safe to say that Kara was not much used to driving, even though she was good at it with her Kryptonian eyesight and reflexes; she much preferred flying, but she supposed that having the car to reduce her speed would help her slow down and enjoy the trip. Nevertheless, she pulled up to Lena's building fifteen minutes later, no problems and a promising cloud-free sky, to find Lena's belongings awaiting her by the door, watched over by one of her employees. Kara hopped over the car door and moved to greet him; he returned her smile easily. "Hey, Kara."

"Hi, Danny." Kara grinned at him and gestured to Lena's stuff. "She almost ready?"

"I think she forgot something," he explained with a grin. "The ever-efficient Lena Luthor, still human -- and forgetful."

Kara laughed with him, and they were still laughing when Lena came bursting through the door a moment later, triumphantly holding something in her hand. Still giggling, Kara unhooked the camcorder from her belt and flipped it open. "Day One, everyone: we're thirty seconds in and already forgetting things." She laughed some more, and Lena laughed too, but as the CEO came her way and Kara really took notice of her, Kara's laughter sputtered and died. Dressed in a Rolling Stones T-shirt and a dark pair of skinny jeans, sunglasses on her face, Lena looked ready for the road ahead -- and more relaxed than Kara had ever seen her..

And casual Lena was _hot_.

"I, uh -- you look really good, Lena," Kara managed, pushing her glasses up her nose. Quickly, to hide her stammer, she got into the camera's view and gestured grandly in Lena's direction. "If you ever wondered what the CEO of L-Corp wears on her day off, folks, there you have it."

Lena laughed at Kara's antics. "Well, it's not standard L-Corp issue, but it'll do." She gestured toward the camera in Kara's hand. "Are we getting an early start?"

Kara laughed too. "You can't start too early for Miss Grant." She turned and panned the camera over the car. "Especially not when she funds trips with the likes of this beauty."

" _Cat Grant_ loaned you a car for the trip?" Lena asked incredulously. Kara set the camera open on the hood of the car and stepped back, ensuring she was in the frame.

"Well, she wants us in style for the story ahead." Lena chuckled, and Kara turned semi-serious. "So, let me explain this a little to you, cause Winn had to help me set it up so things run pretty smoothly." Lena nodded. "It's also for our little audience, because we have it set so that when the camera turns on and begins recording, the video automatically live feeds to CatCo's website. When we turn it off, the video uploads to the site for people who miss the live feed to catch up on. So when the camera's out, we put our game faces on."

Lena grinned at the camera. "I thought this was supposed to be a free wheeling kind of video blog. No game faces."

Kara tripped over herself. "Well, I mean, yeah -- I was just -- you know what, never mind, let's just get in the car." Lena laughed, and Kara snapped the camera closed and hooked it back to her belt.

"So how are you with cameras anyhow?" Lena asked as she stowed away her recovered item into a bag.

"I'm alright,: Kara said as she slung two of Lena's bags over her shoulder. They probably weighed a ton, but for her strength, it was effortless. "I asked James for a few pointers over the last few days to help improve the video taking and the picture, so we'll see how this goes. If I need to I can always call him through the trip for advice." She watched as Lena hefted the other two bags with a grimace. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," Lena replied with a grin. She tossed her two bags into the backseat, and Kara followed her lead, a little more gracefully, before jumping back over the car door into the driver's seat. She grinned over at Lena, who was standing with her mouth slightly agape, and laughed.

"Coming, Miss Luthor?" she teased. "Your driver awaits."

Lena's face split into a grin. "Oh, shut up."

"C'mon, slowpoke, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

" _Kara_ ," Lena laughed, sounding only slightly exasperated.

"Well, _c'mon,_ we've got places to go!"

Lena laughed harder and slid into the passenger seat. "Well, then, let's get going."

" _That_ is the best thing you've said all day." 

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a road trip?! What could go wrong?  
> Honestly I love the idea of supercorp taking a vacation. Really gives them time to flesh out a friendship, doesn't it?
> 
> yell at me in the comments or on Tumblr, i'm around!


End file.
